


Das Aroma Wahrer Liebe

by helenhallward



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Dönerladen/Parfümerie AU, M/M, einfach vorstellen dass alles in weimar ist, ich entschuldige mich im vorraus, scheiß auf layout und so, wahrscheinlich ooc, was mache ich mit meinem leben
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenhallward/pseuds/helenhallward
Summary: Das süßeste Aroma, das es gibtIst das des sanften Hauches wahrer Liebe.Diese riecht erfahrungsgemäß nach einer Mischung aus Döner mit allem und Chanel No5





	Das Aroma Wahrer Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> Keine Ahnung, ob ich das hier irgendwann einmal weiterschreiben werde. Wer weiß? ¯\ _(ツ)_/¯ #trash
> 
> Edit, weil ichs beim posten vergessen hab: diese Fic ist inspiriert von einem Goethe-Döner/Schiller Parfümerie post von @schoethe auf tumblr - unbedingt mal vorbeischauen :D

Wie genau Johann es geschafft hatte, die Räumlichkeiten umgeben von all diesen schicken Parfümerien, Modegeschäften und Schuhläden für relativ wenig Geld zu mieten, konnte er auch nicht so ganz sagen. Manchmal hat man auch mal Glück im Leben. ‘Irgendwer da oben muss Döner so sehr lieben wie ich’, dachte er, einen dankbaren Blick gen Himmel werfend. 

Johann meinte schon fast, sein Leben könnte kaum noch besser werden. Er besaß einen eigenen Laden, der übrigens auch sehr gut im Geschäft war, er verbrachte seine Zeit damit, sowohl alteingesessene Dönerliebhaber als auch Neulinge glücklich zu machen und hatte auch noch Spaß dabei- immer, wenn er des Nachmittags aus dem Fenster seiner Dönerbude zur Parfümerie gegenüber blickte, so schien es ihm als blicke er in eine friedlich vor sich hin schillernde Zukunft. 

So stand er also da, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als das Glöckchen an der Tür den nächsten Kunden angkündigte. Sogleich wandte Johann sich vom Fenster ab, den üblichen Gruß auf den Lippen-

“Guten Tag, was darf’s s-“

-aber als er den attraktiven jungen Mann erblickte, der vor dem Tresen stand, blieb’s ihm glatt im Halse stecken. Das war tatsächlich derselbe junge Mann, den er durch das Ladenfenster des öfteren schon in der Parfümerie gegenüber beim Düfteverkaufen angeschmachtet, um, gesehen hatte. 

Zum Glück hatte er noch genug Verstand übrig, um schnell von seinem kleinen Missgeschick durch ein Räuspern abzulenken und den Herrn höflich nach seiner Bestellung zu fragen. Dass so etwas ihm, Johann Wolfgang Goethe, dem bodenständigen Inhaber des Establishments Goethe-Döner auf seine alten Tage noch passieren sollte, war doch wohl unerhört! 

“I’ hätt’ goa-“ hier - verdammt!- stieg dem jungen Mann die Röte in die Wangen. Johann hätte nie gedacht, dass schwäbeln so süß sein konnte. 

Süß?!

“Ich hätte gerne eine kleine Portion Pommes, bitte.“ Die Münzen klimperten leise auf dem Tresen. 

“Eine kleine Pommes, kommt sofort!” sagte Johann, legte das Geld in die Kasse und drehte sich zur Fritteuse um. Als er den gefüllten Korb hinabsenkte, machte sich in ihm leichtes Unbehagen breit - sollte er jetzt einfach dumm in die Gegend starren während das Fett so fröhlich vor sich hin blubberte? Normalerweise machte er immer ein bisschen heitere, wenn auch recht belanglose, Konversation, wenn nur ein Kunde im Laden war. Aber irgendwie fühlte es sich nicht ganz richtig an die Aufmerksamkeit des schönen jungen Mannes, der jetzt vor Johanns Tresen stand, auf so etwas triviales wie den freudig hellen Sonnenschein draußen zu lenken. Aber er konnte diese elende Stille einfach nicht ertragen. Also lehnte er sich, so nonchalant als ihm in diesem Moment menschlich möglich war, am Tresen an, atmete einmal tief ein und sagte:

“Verzeihen Sie, aber Sie kommen mir bekannt vor” - sehr subtil, Johann - “ arbeiten sie vielleicht in der Parfümerie von gegenüber?” 

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen - dieses Lächeln! 

“Ja, ja das ist richtig. Das Geschäft gehört mir sogar - Schiller ist mein Name.”

Da hatten sie ja etwas gemeinsam. 

“Oh! Und das in Ihrem Alter! - ah, Verzeihung, aber Sie sehen recht jung aus,” bemerkte Johann, dezent peinlich berührt.

Das Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter, und es spiegelte sich so traumhaft schön in den sanften Augen Sch - laut piepsend meldete sich die Fritteuse zu Wort und kam somit jeder möglichen Antwort Schillers zuvor. Johann konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er ihr dafür dankbar sein sollte - jedenfalls machte er sich sogleich an die Arbeit. Er sollte sich wirklich mal zusammenreißen. 

“So, eine kleine Pommes für den netten jungen Parfumverkäufer von gegenüber - guten Appetit!” sagte Johann als er ihm schließlich mit einem freundlichen Zwinkern die Box reichte. 

Schiller strich sich - nervös? - eine Strähne seiner langen Haare hinters Ohr als er sich kurz auf den Tresen stützte und seine Bestellung annahm. Er dankte freundlich und verließ den Laden. Natürlich musste Johanns Blick sich an Schillers rotblonde Locken heften, die so schön im Sonnenschein leuchteten. Er konnte sich erst von der hochgewachsenen Gestalt losreißen, als Schiller in einem Hinterzimmer seiner Parfümerie verschwand. 

Kaum hatte er zurück zum Tresen geblickt, als er einen halb gefalteten, halb zusammengeknüllten Zettel auf dem Tresen liegen sah, der sicher vorher noch nicht dagewesen war. Schließlich lag ihm die Ordnung am Herzen. Er hätte das Papierchen schon fast ohne Weiteres einfach weggeworfen, als ihn dann doch noch die Neugier packte. Langsam öffnete Johann den Zettel, und auf dem Papier stand gekritzelt:

‘ Normalerweise frequentiere ich keine Dönerbuden, -‘

\- Hm. Okay -

‘- aber ich könnte mir sehr gut vorstellen, öfters in Ihrem Geschäft vorbeizuschauen. 

\- Wie schön! Den Herrn Schiller öfters zu sehen, würde ihm gewiss nichts ausmachen. - 

‘Ich hoffe keinen kompletten Fehltritt gemacht zu haben, aber ich meine Sie des öfteren aus dem Augenwinkel dabei ertappt zu haben, wie Sie mir bei Verkauf zusahen - ‘ 

\- Oh nein! Himmelherrgott, wie peinlich - 

‘ - und ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir meinerseits oft den ein oder anderen Blick zu Ihnen hinüber nicht verkneifen kann. So habe ich mich schlussendlich dazu verleiten lassen, Sie einmal aus der Nähe anzusehen. 

Sie dürfen gerne jederzeit vorbeikommen, vor allem falls Sie wirklich ein so reges Interesse an meiner (Verzeihung) Verkaufsstrategie haben wie ich an der Ihrigen. 

Friedrich Schiller ‘

——

Da kam es Johann auf einmal in den Sinn, dass er eigentlich unbedingt ein neues Parfum brauchte - und dabei würde ihm der schnuckelige Herr Schiller mit Sicherheit gern weiterhelfen. Gleich morgen würde er sich darum kümmern.


End file.
